1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open type of slide fastener which can immediately double as a slide fastener having a bottom end stop for upward opening or as a slide fastener having a bottom end stop for both-way opening by using a box or a slider for reverse opening in a bottom end stop of a slide fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of conventional open type of slide fastener, there is a reversely openable bottom end stop as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 55-44494, wherein reinforcing plates 108 made of plastic are formed at end portions of left and right fastener stringers 101, a box pin and a separable pin 104 are respectively mounted to side ends of the reinforcing plates 108, a protuberant portion 130 is formed on an upper face of the box pin 103, a projection is formed at a lower end of the protuberant portion 130, a rectangular fitting recessed portion 133 is formed on the reinforcing plate 108 on a side of the box pin 103, a partitioning plate 132 is formed at a side face of a box 118 and fitted in the fitting recessed portion 133 of the reinforcing plate 108, a recess stepped portion 131 is formed at an outer end of a back face of an upper plate of the box 118, and the projection formed at the lower end of the box pin 103 is fitted in the recess stepped portion 131, thus fixing the box pin 103 and the box 118, for example, as shown in FIG. 11.
Furthermore, there is a bottom end stop for reverse opening and made of thermoplastic resin as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-44647, wherein a stopper 7' projecting in an L shape is integrally molded with an end portion of an outer side edge portion 25' at a side of a box pin 3' such that a tip end of a flange 17' of a slider for reverse opening 16' can abut on the stopper 7', as shown in FIG. 12.
In the reversely openable bottom end stop described above and shown in FIG. 11, the box pin 103 and the box 118 of the bottom end stop are fixed to each other by fitting the lower end of the partitioning plate 132 formed on the side face of the box 118 in the fitting recessed portion 133 formed on the reinforcing plate 108 on the side of the box pin 103 and by fitting the projection formed on the upper face of the box pin 103 in the recess stepped portion 131 formed on the back face of the upper plate of the box 118. However, because a fixing mechanism is merely fitting means, the fixing mechanism is unstable and may be broken under rough use. When the bottom end stop is used as the bottom end stop for reverse opening, a slider used for reverse opening has to be a specific slider defined at a back face of an upper wing plate of the slider with the recess stepped portion to be fitted over the projection formed on the upper face of the box pin. Therefore, when the bottom end stop is applied to a reverse-opening type of product, a slider of the same type as a normal slider, i.e., a slider for upward opening can not be used.
Next, because the bottom end stop shown in FIG. 12 is intended for reverse opening, the bottom end stop can not immediately respond to the bottom end stop to which the box 118 is attached. Moreover, because the outer side edge portions 25' on the sides of the box pin 3' and a separable pin 4' are flat, it is difficult to hold the fastener chain in a bottom end stop operation and a smooth operation can not be expected.